Schiavo al suo Padrone
by Molz
Summary: Title translation - Slave to her Master. Humans know of vampires. There was no reason to be scared unless you belonged to the most feared vampire of them all. Please R&R! full summary inside... Permanent Hiatus..sorry to disappoint
1. Prologue FINALLY FINISHED

**A/N: Okay so here's my new story! I am obsessed with dominance and submission so Jasper will be dominant. **

**PLEASE RE-READ THIS CHAPTER I PUT SOME MORE STUFF IN IT...**

**Full summary – The world took a turn when vampires came out of their coffins a week ago. **_**(Line taken from True Blood)**_** There was no reason to be scared unless you belonged to the most feared vampire of them all…**

**You all know that my first chapters aren't the longest so here you go…**

**Edited January 11, 2011 **

**Disclaimer: I have always had the dream of having Jasper Whitlock bowing before me in total submission, but that is not the case. Stephanie Meyer is Jasper's Mistress. **

**Prologue **

"We have just received news that vampires are real." Isabella Swan gaped at the television screen before her. _What the hell? _She thought. "They are all around us. Pale skinned. Cold to the touch. Amber or ruby colored eyes. Vampires are real. I must say ladies and gentle men that this has come as a surprise. To think that this world has this type of predator in it is a real shocker to us all. There is no need to fear them though. We have been assured that no harm will come to us, unless we attack first." Lynda Byron, the news reporter of Seattle Washington reported.

"DAD!" Bella screamed. She and her dad lived in an old house in Forks, Washington. Her mother, Renee, left them when she was just 3 years old. No note – nothing – she just picked up and left her only daughter and loving husband. Bella was 16 now and hasn't seen her mother since she left.

"What is with all this screaming Bella?" Her father, Charlie Swan asked, coming into the living room from the kitchen. He was eating lunch when she screamed.

"L…look at the headline." She stuttered. He looked at the news headline at the bottom of the tv screen. His eyes bugged out and his mouth went agape.

"_Vampires…REAL!" _It read.

"Huh?" Was all he could say.

"The Royal Leaders of all the vampires are here with us today." Lynda continued. The screen turned to 3 men. One had long raven colored hair, another had long jet-black hair, and the other had bleached blonde hair. All three of them had ruby colored eyes.

The raven hair colored man spoke in an Italian accent, "I am Aro. These are my brothers. Marcus." He pointed to the jet-black colored hair. "And Caius." He pointed to the blonde haired one. "In our world we are known as the Volturi. We live in Volterra."

Bella observed all three of them. Aro looked ecstatic to be there, while Caius and Marcus didn't look too happy. She looked back at Caius and observed his features. He had red eyes that she could stare deep into for a long time. She wanted to feel his hair that looked so smooth and silky...Bella was interrupted by the voice of the news reporter.

"Why, all of a sudden did you decide to expose yourselves to us?" She asked Aro. He must be the leader because all of her questions were directed to him.

"For years we have hidden from your kind and for years you knew of us only in fantasies. We thought it was time to show our selves." The man named Aro spoke, "In our world we have mates. Sort of like soul mates. A lot of our mates are human and a super natural being can not live without their mate for long."

"What do you mean by that Mr. Volturi?"

" If we were to live without our mate then we would be reduced to a shell of what we once were. Our humanity would escape us and we would turn into crazy animals. We would be sadistic and cruel. There would be no mercy." Bella and her father gulped audibly. It was silent for a few moments on the news while the newswoman collected her bearings. "This has happened a few times and when this has happened your people have said these were found out as animal attacks.

"What would your kind do if you found your mate? Would he or she be taken from their life? Forcefully?" The newswoman asked hesitantly.

"As I said before, Madame, we cannot live without our mates. If the male or female wished to not come with us silently then yes he/she will be taken forcefully." Aro replied to her question.

"Thank you gentlemen for coming today and talking with us…"

Charlie turned the TV off.

The silence in the room was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Isabella and Charlie Swan had no idea that both of their lives were about to change.

**A/N: So wat'd you think? I will be updating this fic and my other fic once a week, hopefully. **

**Pwetty pwease weview?**

**I KNOW THAT MY OTHER CHAPTERS HAVE DISAPPEARED I'M FIXING THEM RIGHT NOW...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Bella will be the main entrée, but I might give you a side dish of Jasper POV. **

**Edited January 11, 2011**

_**Previously:**_

_The silence in the room was interrupted by a knock on the door. _

_Isabella and Charlie Swan had no idea how their lives were about to change._

**Chapter 1 **

Bella went to open the door and Charlie followed her, curiously. They didn't get many visitors. It was a rare occurrence.

When Bella opened the door the first thing that she saw were ruby eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. The Swans had just learned that vampires were real and there was not only one standing, but three at their door. Two males and one female. The first man that she looked at had brown hair that reached past his shoulders. He had his arm around wrapped protectively around the woman's shoulder. One look at his face, though, made me want to bow my head down. He had power and control. This vampire was not to be messed with – the message was clear to her.

The woman had wavy, brown hair that went down to her waist. She stood next to him with the same look of power on her face.

Then Bella looked at the last man that stood before her. His hair was black and stopped below his ears. It was wavy and so beautiful. She looked up into his red eyes and gasped. Bella knew right then that she was his mate. He smirked at her, knowing that she figured it out.

'_Smart mate' _He thought.

"No!" Bella yelled out. She slammed the door closed in their faces. Right before it got all the way closed the young woman heard a sad sigh.

Bella looked up at her father for guidance. He did nothing, but stare at her. "Isabella Marie Swan. I taught you better than that. Why did you slam the door on them?"

She instantly regretted it. _Why did I, anyway? _She asked herself. Truth is she was scared. Scared of the feelings that she felt when she looked into those eyes. Bella felt nothing. Nothing but adoration and love for the stranger and it scared her. Part of her being scared was because no man looked at her twice. He was a complete stranger and she knew nothing about him. He could be a pedophile for all she knew, but then again she didn't know.

The young woman sighed. "Let them in. I need a hot shower 'cuz I feel so tense. Be down in 30 minutes." She needed an escape. Needed to get away from the foreign feelings that were welling up inside her.

"No, young lady, you will be staying here until they leave. You will be pleasant and you, my daughter, will apologize for your rudeness." Charlie commanded. Bella was surprised. She must have really embarrassed him because he never got controlling, but then again he never expressed his love for her. He was very shy.

Bella turned around and slowly opened the door. There they stood in slightly different positions, but she was just glad that they were still here. "I'm very sorry for slamming the door in your guy's faces. I was surprised." Bella apologized. They nodded in acceptance to her apology.

Her "mate" stepped through the door. "You are forgiven, darlin'. I understand." He kissed my cheek and she felt electric shocks go through it. Bella looked into his eyes and was immediately sucked in without a rope. She was lost.

Her father broke the trance that she was in when he said, "Please come in." she broke eye contact and stepped back a bit to let the vampires in.

The man that kissed her walked passed and into their living room. He sat on the couch and looked around her living room. The brown-haired man walked in and kissed her forehead. She gasped, unprepared for it. Before she could question him on the action he was in the living room. Sitting on the chair with his mate on his lap. She relaxed into him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held tight.

Bella smiled softy, thinking that the woman was very lucky to have a man like that. She closed the door and walked into the living room and attempted to go to the love-seat that she sat on earlier. But no such luck. Her "mate" reached out and grabbed her and sat her down next to him.

It was a little too close for comfort and like he could read her mind he moved a little bit farther from her. She relaxed slightly.

Her "mate" spoke "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Jasper." Jasper. Mmm…Okay he looks like one. "That's Peter and his lovely mate Charlotte." Charlotte smiled softly at him for the compliment.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm Charlie and my daughter Isabella." Charlie said.

"Bella, please." She said, preferring the name to what her dad said.

Jasper nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella." Charlotte said. It was the first time that she spoke and it sounded so beautiful. Bella could hear a faint French accent.

"You too, Charlotte." They smiled softly at each other.

"May I ask why you came here." Bella asked. She, of course, already knew, but Charlie didn't.

"Of course. How rude of us." Jasper said. "Did you both see the newscast they had 20 minutes ago?" They nodded. Jasper continued, "It said the reason we came out of the "coffin"," All three vampires chuckled at this, "was because of mates. Well Isabella here is mine." Charlie gasped. Bella did also at his possessive tone, saying that she was _**his and his alone. **_

She wanted to belong to someone and she wanted _him _to have her.

**a/n: another chapter, yay! Please review because it makes me feel good.**

**IMPORTANT: I know some if you are a little confused about Bella's reaction to Caius and yes the pairing will be Caius/Bella/Jasper. I changed that from the original.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I wish I owned Jasper and Peter we would have so much fun together.**

**By the way thanks to everyone who gave me some interesting ideas. **

**I have plans for Charlie…hehe that sounded evil…but nope he will have a mate and I will be introducing a new character this chapter…**

_**Previously…**_

_She wanted to belong to someone and she wanted him to have her._

**Chapter 2**

"What!" Charlie yelled with an angry expression on his face.

Jasper sat calmly, expecting her father's exclamation. "Sir, I would never hurt Bella. Seriously, I wouldn't be able to because I'm sure if I did then I do believe Peter and my family will help him hurt me." Peter nodded, trailing his finger up and down Charlotte's arm.

Charlie calmed somewhat after hearing that his little girl would be protected, but still wanted to be sure that she was safe.

Jasper realized what Charlie was thinking. "Sir, you can come with us if you want." Peter nodded, knowing something no one knew.

The room was silent for a few moments while Charlie was thinking about what he should do. Charlie knew he wanted to go, but was he ready to leave his home and go into a world he didn't know anything about? He was hesitant.

While Charlie was in his own world, Jasper turned to Bella. He knew she was troubled. Her emotions were confused, embarrassed, desire, lust, and longing. He spoke to her, hopefully calming her a little bit. "Isabella," Bella snapped her head around to look at him. "I can feel emotions darlin' and I know that you are confused about you feelings."

Bella nodded, ducking her head to hide her blush. "Little one, there is no need to hide your beautiful face from me." She turned a darker shade of red from his compliment. "The emotions you are feeling are normal, but I will explain more once I take you home."

Charlie had made up his mind. "I will go with you, but I would like a couple of hours alone with my daughter before we leave with you." Jasper nodded, standing up. "We will be back in 2 hours. Please be ready when we come back." The Swans nodded. Bella led the 3 vampires to the door.

"Bye darlin'. We will be back in a little while." He kissed her softly on the lips, sending electric shocks throughout her body. Bella gasped. Jasper used it as a way to enter her mouth. He swiped his tongue along the roof of her mouth and explored her mouth. She tasted like strawberries and chocolate. _A very good combination…mmm _Jasper thought.

Jasper tasted like cinnamon and whiskey. Bella moaned, not wanting to let him go, but the need to breathe was getting too great. Jasper, reading her mind, left her lips and placed a tender kiss on her pulse.

Bella was panting and laid her forehead on his chest. What was happening to her? It felt like Jasper consumed her entire being and she loved it. The way the kiss made her feel. His arms around her, holding her tight against his chest. She felt so safe, wrapped in his arms.

Charlie cleared his throat, breaking the embrace Bella and Jasper had.

Peter and Charlotte looked amused.

Bella blushed crimson while Jasper smirked at her. Charlotte broke the awkward silence.

"Bella it was so nice to meet you and I'm sure we'll be great friends." Charlotte, surprising Bella, hugged her.

Peter hugged her too, "I hope you will be able to set Jasper in his place. He certainly needs it." He whispered in her hear. Jasper, of course heard him and glared at him, but Peter just chuckled.

Once the 3 vampires left Bella ran into Charlie's arms, seeking comfort from her father. He hugged her to his body tightly, chasing away both of their fears. Charlie feared losing her while Bella feared the unknown. "It'll be okay honey. Everything will be alright." He soothed her.

Exactly two hours later Jasper and Peter came back to pick them up. Bella was wondering where Charlotte was and her thoughts must have showed on her face because Peter told her, "Char is preparing things for both of you back at home."

"Are we ready to go?" Jasper asked. They nodded. Jasper and Peter picked their suitcases up without any effort. "Let's go then."

The four of them got into a black Porsche 911 Turbo. Peter opened the passenger door for Bella. She got in next to Jasper. Charlie and Peter sat in the back.

Jasper took a hold of her hand, kissed her knuckles, and placed their entwined hands in his lap. "Buckle up darlin'." He had a southern accent, she noticed.

Bella had time to think about what had happened today. She tried to sort through her emotions with Jasper and Caius. She was completely relaxed around Jasper – she had fuzzy feelings in her stomach and chest when he touched her.

She was very confused about Caius. Once she looked at him she felt some sort of connection.

They drove for 3 hours into California in the middle of nowhere. Jasper didn't let go of her hand. He had been rubbing circles with his thumb in the palm of her hand, knowing she was contemplating her feelings.

They arrived at a mansion type house. **(Sorry guys it's hard to describe…link on profile.) **There were 8 other vampires waiting for them.

A tall, very muscular, black-haired man took their luggage from the trunk and ran at an inhuman speed inside and came back out within moments without the bags.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind and pulled her into his hard chest. A blonde man, or should she say god, came forward. He was dressed in black dress pants with a blue button down shirt. "Welcome to our family, Bella and Charlie. We are very happy to have you both here. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme.

He pointed to a beautiful woman that stood beside him. She had long wavy brown hair that fell to her waist. "And this is my family. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Lucy, and you've already met Charlotte."

Rosalie was an angel. She had blonde hair and stood next to Emmett who took their bags inside. They were definitely mates. Alice looked like a pixy with short black hair. She stood beside Edward who had bronze hair. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. Her head didn't reach past his chest and Bella looked like she would be taller than her by a few inches. Lucy stood alone, but had dirty blonde hair that reached the top of her breasts. She was very beautiful.

Lucy was looking at Charlie with an odd expression on her face. It looked like desire.

**CPOV (Charlie)**

Charlie looked at the angel that stood in front of him. She was beautiful. Lucy had golden eyes just like the others had. Weren't vampires supposed to have red eyes? Jasper and Peter did. She walked towards him.

Her beauty captivated him.

**A/N: GASP! What's going on with Charlie and Lucy? Hehe…I think we all know…next chapter will be out hopefully soon…**

**Please review…**

**Hugs and kisses!**

**Working on next chapter right now…**


	4. Chapter 3

Jasper's family had a good look at Bella Swan. They thought she would be a good mate to Major Jasper Whitlock.

They watched as Lucy walked up to a man who had dark hair with some gray in it, a mustache, and wearing a police uniform.

Lucy stared at the man in front of her, she instantly felt possessive and hot for him. She started to walk up to him when, with her hearing, she heard everyone gasp. She rolled her eyes and continued up to him. Lucy ,finally, stood in front of him and she grasped his uniform in her hands.

"Hey handsome," She said in a flirty voice.

Charlie froze, hearing her voice it was so crystal-like, dainty..even. He instantly wanted her. Charlie wanted to run his fingers through her hair. (You can take that any way you want *wink wink*)

"You are so beautiful," He responded.

"And you, sir, are mine." She sunk her teeth into the side of his neck.

**AN Just wanted to give you guys something since it has been a year since I last updated.**

I know it's sooo short but that's all I can get out right now. I'm sorry guys. I've been going through a rough time lately. Two months ago I sat at a police station for abused children.

It went on for 4 moths (the abuse.) He got charged with 1st degree sexual assault of a minor. It's right under murder so that's how serious it is.

I'm in a foster home now.


	5. Permanant Hiatus

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys I've taken a step back from my stories because, to be frank, I've changed a shit ton. Spent about a year in foster care then 6 months in a psychiatric treatment center. I've seen and heard more things than a teenager or even an adult should see or hear. I'm better though. I'm not self harming or thinking of suicide any longer. I'm very proud of myself for accomplishing that.

I'm not interested in writing these stories anymore. I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys because I know I hate to start reading stories and them never to be finished. Please forgive me.


End file.
